


Stripe Tease

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Stripe Tease

Severus stood in the corner of the Great Hall watching the students enjoy their holiday treats. He hoped he'd brewed enough anti-nausea potion and other stomach-related remedies to see them through the night though he doubted it.

"Professor," a familiar voice said and Severus turned toward the current Defense instructor.

"Professor Potter," he drawled in a bored voice. It wouldn't do at all for Potter to know his proximity had a rather interesting effect on Severus.

"Candy cane?" Potter held out one of the red and white striped confections but Severus just raised a brow. "Not your thing?"

"No," Severus said and took a sip of his mulled wine. "Sweets are rather infantile."

"Hmm." Potter unwrapped the end and slid it between his lips, sucking lightly. "I suppose."

Severus tried not to look because his cock was getting all manner of inappropriate ideas but when Potter made a slurping sound, Severus snapped.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Potter slowly pulled the sweet from his mouth, his lips a rosy red from the coloured stripes.

"Your chambers."

Severus blinked. "What?"

"I do have somewhere to be," Potter said, voice pitched low, and stepped closer. "Your chambers."

"Have you taken leave of your senses, Potter?" Severus hissed, eyes narrowed. "Is that _thing_ laced with a nefarious potion?"

"Got it at Tesco actually. Completely Muggle." Potter only smiled and, if Severus's heart missed a beat, well, that was of no consequence.

"You can't expect me to believe you're serious." Severus cringed inwardly when he saw the sparkle in Potter's green eyes dim at his words.

"No, I guess not. Happy Christmas, Professor." Potter Vanished the candy cane then turned and headed toward the punch bowl.

Something was clawing at Severus, threatening him from the inside out, ready to burst forth at any moment. He strode over to the other side of the table and met Potter's questioning eyes.

"Do you happen to have any more of those..." He gestured vaguely with his right hand and Potter grinned.

"Candy canes?"

"Yes."

Potter bit the corner of his lip, a shy expression coming over his handsome face. "Does that mean you're interested in trying one?"

Severus recognised the opportunity for what it was; he'd be a fool to pass up the offer a second time.

"Perhaps you'd like to come by my chambers for a drink after the students are all in their dormitories."

"I'd like that," Potter said. He ladled himself a glass of punch. "Until then, Professor Snape." He lifted the glass in a toast then turned and made his way through the crowd of students.

"Until then, Harry," Severus murmured as he watched Potter walk away. He wondered whether Potter's skill with his mouth was limited to fellating confections or if it was a universal talent.

Casting _Tempus_ , Severus determined it was only two short hours until he found out. Surreptitiously adjusting himself, Severus went back to terrorising students and counting the minutes until he had Harry Potter on his knees.


End file.
